Many fans want to support their favorite teams in any way possible. The present invention features a sports team novelty system for attaching to a vehicle, which allows a user to display support for his/her favorite team. The novelty system is designed to resemble an animal or mascot for a sports team.
Any feature or combination of features described herein are included within the scope of the present invention provided that the features included in any such combination are not mutually inconsistent as will be apparent from the context, this specification, and the knowledge of one of ordinary skill in the art. Additional advantages and aspects of the present invention are apparent in the following detailed description and claims.